


The Flora Project

by rex_regis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Ancient China, Ancient Rome, Childhood Friends, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oneshot, They were childhood friends, china is an award winning film director, idk if thats realistic but oof, minor monsey, minor scotfra, rome owns a flower shop in nyc, romechu, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex_regis/pseuds/rex_regis
Summary: Running a famous floristry is hard. There's the constant demand for bouquets in a short time, angry customers, competition, and so much more. Of course, it's even harder when the person you've tried to forget for so long, comes walking in one day.





	The Flora Project

**Author's Note:**

> Rome- aph rome, I feel as if for a modern-day au it's better than romulus  
> Yao- aph china. pretty commonly used for china  
> Megara- aph ancient greece. also, fun fact, her gf in this story is ancient egypt  
> Coris- aph scotland. something different  
> Bellamy- aph nyo france. it's a cute name  
> Florian- aph picardy.   
> Willem- aph luxembourg. i think many use the name Noah? i'm not sure if that correct, but i'm not too fond of it.  
> Audrey- aph britannia.   
> Michelle- aph seychelles. another fun fact, michelle likes lucille, but will never tell.  
> Lucille- aph monaco. third fun fact, that's also irrelevant to the story. she's oblivious to Michelle's feelings
> 
> also, this is a really indulgent fic, so some elements could be considered unrealistic

Rome liked to keep himself busy. Of course, that was easy. Running the best floristry in all of New York was quite a task and one that Rome enjoyed. His shop, called “The Flora Project” was the number one places for anything bouquets. Celebrities often had their assistants buy flowers for them or loved ones. The Flora Project’s bouquets are often seen in weddings and occasions of the famous. One can see how hard running this florist shop really is. Of course, Rome obviously had employees, whom are all paid handsomely, yet he liked to do most of the floral tending work. Tending flowers, arranging bouquets, decorating the shop are comforting to Rome; after all, it makes him forget someone. 

After Rome had graduated from college, with a degree in Florist Design and Business, he started a floristry in the small, quaint town he had grown up in. The pay was good, everything was fine, yet it was incredibly dull, and...there was another reason, but Rome didn’t like to talk about it very often. So, Rome moved to New York. It wasn’t easy, it was actually terrible. He considered moving back many times, yet he still persisted. Soon, he gained his fame for the elegant, sophisticated florals done for a royal's wedding. Throughout the entirety Rome’s career, he’s been a workaholic, because of something. That something is a person. Someone that Rome will never see again. 

The day started out how it always did, quiet. The quiet spray of a spray bottle, the quiet dusting of the floor, the quiet movements of Rome. Slowly, one by one, his employees started to trickle in, like honey. He had quite the selection of employees. One to manage their small bakery, one to manage the cashier, one to assist him with tending flowers, and two to manage international flowers. Few by few, customers came. Some came to buy flowers for their parents. Some came to buy for their kids, who had achieved something big. And some? Some came to buy bouquets for their significant others. He had always wished to do that. To treat someone you love with all your heart with colors of red, pink, yellow. To see the look of love in their eyes. To look at them, in pure adoration as they smiled in happiness. Rome wished for such, yet, he wouldn’t allow himself to do so. He couldn’t move away from someone. 

Throughout the day, many people came. Assistants paid by famous A-listers came, ordering large bouquets and buying a small treat for themselves. Regular, non-famous, everyday people came. Maybe to buy a couple flowers to rejuvenate their apartment, or maybe to give to a lover. Of course, the usual shoppers came. Ones that came every week. They were always a comfort to Rome. Reminding himself that other people love flowers, as well. He had a few usual customers. There was Megara, who bought flowers every day for her lovely girlfriend. There were Coris and Bellamy, whose kids were accomplishing things left and right. Lastly, there was Florian, whom, just as his name implies, likes flowers. 

As of current, Megara was in the shop. She was looking throughout the shop. Her question, whether to buy same old-same old, something completely new, or something aphrodisiac? He let her ponder over the question as she leafed through the shop. Rome and his assistant, Michelle, spruced the shop a little bit, as florists shops are quite messy. Finally, it appeared Megara had chosen a flower bouquet. This was a bouquet Rome himself had prepared this morning. It was filled with purple and gray flowers, aphrodisiac colors. She must have had a rather special event planned later in the night. She bought the flowers and engaged in small talk with both Rome and the cashier, Willem. She was the last customer until after lunch break.

Lunch break was nothing special. It was only two hours and the employees were encouraged to go for lunch. Rome always did a little light cleaning before going out. He usually went to one of his friend's cafe. His friend, Audrey. He had known Audrey since he was fifteen. Audrey and he were in a large friend group, unfortunately, most grew apart. Audrey's cafe was filled with plants, most bought from Flora Project, but Rome could spot a couple of other florists. Audrey and he engaged in friendly banter before Audrey became suddenly serious. 

"Rome, I got a call a week ago, and I think it's important you should know about." 

"Yeah, okay, but first, you need to-" Audrey promptly cut him off, "be quiet, Rome. Lemme say what I have to first." 

She explained she had gotten a call from someone they both had known. They had both presumed this person was dead. Their fears had been proven incorrect when they saw this someone on live tv, win two Oscars. After that, it seemed this person had disappeared from off the Earth. Audrey had been told they were coming to New York, for business and to catch up with friends. By friends, this person had meant Audrey and Rome.

"I mentioned you to him. He sounded, er..., stiff? I'm not sure how to describe it." She finished. 

This person, that Rome had wished to keep anonymous for so long, was none other than Yao Wang. He and Yao were friends since birth. Jumping into lakes, building sandcastles, climbing trees, crying, laughing, and once, kissing, they had done everything together. In the middle of high school, Yao had to move across an ocean away and live in England. Though, this was exactly when Rome realized he liked Yao. He took it terribly and did some things he wished he hadn't done. In the end, it hurt both of them. Rome didn't know if he could face Yao again.

"...Oh." Was all Rome could say. His mind swam with thoughts he couldn't discuss. His mouth grew dry and his hands started to tremble. "Audrey, listen, I don't know if I can look at him again. I fucked up and I don't want to again. You have to cancel, please." He gripped the table countertop to still his hands. 

"No." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You need to apologize. He'll forgive you, I know he will. I'm not canceling. Now go, your break is over." She slipped her phone into her apron and comfortingly held Rome's shoulder. "Stop being nervous, nothing will have changed from all those years ago." Rome wanted to believe in Audrey's words. As a response, he slouched in his chair and took a deep breath. Things would be different. Rome and Yao hadn't seen each other in years. It would be odd. It wouldn't feel like when they were young. Nothing could ever recreate that feeling.

Rome left the cafe dejected. His employees took notice and let him do all the flower tending, as that was the thing he enjoyed the most. Repetitive motions followed him, like a stalker. He found himself doing tasks over and over. By now, the entire floristry was probably sparkling clean. He was all alone, as all his employees' shifts had ended. He sat down on the floor, jaw in one of his hands. He thumbed a flower with soft petals, a carnation. He used to love carnations, but due to the terrible incident, he now found them appalling, but due to popular demand, he had to sell them. The flower was now bruised. He tore it off, tearing the silky petals off in a silly, childish game of "he loves me not, he loves me." He got to the last petal, a last "he loves me" was said and Rome threw the petal-less flower on the floor. He got up and collected the petals. That was enough moping for today. Rome tidied up and closed the shop.

Rome is a vessel for memories. He dreamt of old memories. Happy memories, like the time Yao and Rome built their first sandcastle. It had shell decorations, Rome remembered. He dreamt of them laughing after jumping from a low bridge into the water. That was where they had kissed. He had remembered how Yao held Rome's face. He remembered how he had held Yao. He dreamt of Yao's lips, they were firm and soft. He dreamt of the kiss itself; it was strange, definitely not the best, but the most memorable. He also dreamed of the incident. It was loud, painful, hot, in every terrible way. He remembered himself crying; he had sobbed angrily that night. Rome remembered how Yao reacted. He dreamt of how anger Yao was. Of how tightly Yao had held Rome's hands in rage, before going slack, then leaving. Rome recalled the morning after when Yao had to leave for the airport. Yao let him hold his hand, even though he was still angry; he didn't hold eye contact, no matter how much Rome tried. Rome dreamt how he had soaked in the feeling of his hand, no matter how odd that was, as he would probably never see him again. The details of the incident abruptly flashed through Rome's mind and he quickly woke up. It was five am. He stumbled through his place for water and went back to sleep. This time, he didn't dream of anything. 

Rome came to the shop tired. Overpriced strong coffee in one hand, bagel in the other and bags under his eyes. He slowly finished all the morning chores and starting making bouquets. Perhaps, it was the coffee or the making of bouquets, but Rome was energized and back to his usual self, which was a comfort for Rome. The employees came in, pleased Rome was like himself once more. The usual routines followed and everything was back to normal. That was except the thought of Yao coming to New York. He often suppressed that thought whenever it came up. Today, someone had ordered a large bouquet. he had Michelle start on the regular daily flowers as he started the wedding ones. They conversed for the time being. Rome could trust Michelle the most, after all, Rome only trusted her with the making of flower bouquets. So, when she asked what had happened yesterday after he left Audrey's cafe, he obliged and spilled out everything. 

He told her how, when he was young, he had a best friend. One that you do everything with. He told her how close they were, he told her how he felt toward his friend. He told her some of the memories he had shared. He told her how he messed up so greatly. He finished off by explaining how this person is coming to New York, and how he cannot face him again. She tried to reassure him, nothing could be done. Michelle didn't know much Rome had loved Yao, she couldn't understand how much pain he had caused. She didn't understand..., still Rome appreciated what she is trying to do. Rome breathed in heavily and sighed, searching for sears. Rome went into the back of the shop where extra sears are kept. 

Exactly when he had left, someone entered the shop, someone new, never seen before. He had long black hair, flowing freely. He wore classic aviator sunglasses and expensive designer clothes. A gold Rolex peeked from under his sleeve. This man reeked of wealth. He walked around the shop, looking at the plants. Michelle acknowledged him and welcomed him.   
"Hi, welcome to the Flora Project, are you looking for something specific?" The man looked up and uneasily walked towards her. 

"...Not exactly a specific flower, but do you have something that means, "I've missed you, why don't you talk to me anymore, and I love you? It's for someone I haven't seen since high school." He took off his sunglasses and tucked them away. 

Michelle cocked a brow. She knew what he meant, even if he had said it in a slightly comical sense. Unfortunately, this was outside her field of knowledge. "Ah, I'm sorry, I can't help you, but my boss does. Give me a minute, I'll call him." She dialed Rome's number on the phone as the wealthy man anxiously texted on his phone. Rome answered, telling her he'd be there in a second. The door leading to the back opened and Rome came out, sears in a hand, smile on his face. Which immediately faded, horror grew in his eyes as he looked at the man. A loud thud was heard as the man dropped his phone, his eyes wide, his hands trembling. This man was none other than Yao, his childhood crush.

"R...Rome?" The sound of his name on Yao's tongue exploded. The world seemed to stop, sounds seemed to echo, motions around him were slow. His brain melted, like the ice creams he shared with Yao all those years ago. His mind buzzed. His hands shook. The sears dropped loudly on the ground. Rome took a look at Yao, who looked like a Roman statue, still, quiet, and absolutely beautiful. He looked at his trembling hands, his vision fizzed like the soda Yao and he shared on hot summer days. He looked at Michelle, who was incredibly concerned. She opened her mouth to say something, but Rome turned away and ran into the back. Yao looked at Michelle for assistance, she muttered a quick "go after him," and Yao ran after Rome. His sunglasses fell and skidded on the floor.

Yao found Rome sitting against the wall, his legs tucked in, arms around them. His face hidden behind his knees, with the exception of his eyes. His eyes watched Yao, only until did Yao try to look at them, they diverted. Yao knelt beside him. slouching against the wall. He tentatively placed his hand on Rome's hand, an invitation to hold his hands. Rome looked at him wordlessly and took Yao's hand in his. He ran a thumb across Yao's slender hands. 

"...What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, not looking at the other. Yao looked down. He had come here on a whim. It was after he finished directing a movie. He had received word from a long time friend that Rome ran a successful business in New York, near where Audrey had settled down. He had wanted a distraction. He wanted Rome. 

"I wanted to see you," Yao responded softly. He raised his head to look at Rome. He didn't show any discernable emotion, he only tightened his grip on Yao. Rome exhaled and leaned his head on Yao's shoulder. Yao uneasily ran his hand through Rome's hair, like how he did they were young. "...I missed you." Yao finished. He looked at Rome for a reaction. The other only made a low humming noise with no apparent answer. Rome didn't know what exactly to do. He didn't know if he wanted to cry at the sight of Yao. He didn't know if he wanted to tuck a strand of Yao's hair behind his ear and kiss him. 

"Rome,...please say something." Rome looked up at him. His cheeks were red, his fingers were circling a button, his eyes displayed worrisome. Rome tentatively lifted a hand to tuck a strand of Yao's long hair behind his ear. Yao's eyes followed the movements of his fingers. He gazed at the other's face. His eyes flicked from Rome's eyes to his lips. Rome's hand shook as he held a part of Yao's jaw with his fingers, tilting his head upwards toward Yao. He scanned Yao's face, for any sign of objection, none was to be found. Rome leaned towards Yao as he slowly grasped Rome's arm, to either steady himself or to have something to hold on to. 

Suddenly, Rome diverted eye contact, he hurriedly took his hand back and turned away. What the _fuck_ did he do. He couldn't do this. What would Yao think? Was he only obliging to not hurt Rome's feelings? Yao knit his brows in confusion and shock. What happened? Did he do something wrong? Did Rome not like him anymore? 

"Rome...?" He asked, wondering what had caused Rome to do as such. Rome anxiously wrung his wrists. "Um, I can't-I don't-..." He glanced at Yao,"you're not just doing it so you don't hurt my feelings?"

Yao blinked in surprise. So that was it? Doubt of something clear in Yao's opinion. "N...No, oh god, no." Rome stopped wringing his hands and turned to Yao. "Listen, I want to kiss you, Rome. Right here and at this moment..., and I think you do too." Rome carefully lifted a hand once more, scared of overstepping boundaries. That was one thing Yao didn't like about Rome was that he was too careful, he thought too much, letting his mind over complicated situations that were, in reality, simple. ‘Like this one,’ Yao thought to himself. Breaking out of his thoughts, he looked down to see that Rome was still looking at him. Yao’s heart beat fast inside as he leaned in, Rome followed. He lifted a hand to steady Rome’s face, and as he tilted his head, he was close enough to see sprinkles of freckles across Rome’s face. 

Rome’s heart beat faster in his chest as Yao took hold of his face. He knew that, if Yao were to kiss him, their uneasy truce would be ruined. He knew both of them wouldn’t be able to bring it up. They wouldn’t know what they are to each other? Friends? Or maybe lovers? Or in between? Yet, he knew he wanted this, more than anything else. Rome’s pulse quickened as Yao tilted his head, leaning closer. Rome’s eyes grew wide, forgetting to close them. The other’s lips met his and Rome forgot how to think. Something bloomed inside him, perhaps how much he had yearned for this. His lips slightly parted for Yao. Yet, that was the end of such sweetness. The door abruptly opened; it was one of Rome’s employees, tightly holding a few plants. Rome and Yao immediately moved away from each other, breathing heavily. Yao clasped his own hands between his legs, while Rome hid his hands in his apron. The employee stood shock still for a second before she stuttered an apology and went back outside.

After the employee went back. Yao stood up, his back turned to Rome. He quickly blew on his hands to calm his very nervous and jittery self. Yao turned to Rome and gave him a hand, he looked at the hand and back to Yao. He took the hand and Yao helped him up. They walked out wordlessly. Michelle said a quick hello, which none of them responded to. Yao placed a hand on his coat, panic seizing before finding his sunglasses on the floor. He knelt to pick it up and Rome anxious rubbed the back of his neck. Yao slid on his sunglasses, looking like an entirely new person. They stopped near the door, waiting for one to say something, equaling dead, awkward silence. Rome shakily exhaled and uncharacteristically snapped a red flower from its roots, tucking it in one of Yao's pockets. 

Yao smiled at Rome, tucked his own hair behind his ear and bent down to give Rome a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips, the cold metal of the glasses touched the upper cheekbones of Rome. He whispered a quick "I'll see you later," then walking out. The bell above the door pleasantly rung. Rome stood there, a hand where Yao had kissed him, watching as Yao got into a luxury car. He could swear Yao was looking at him as the car sped past. 

"...Sir?" Michelle asked tentatively. She held the other employee, who had accidentally intruded, Lucille. "Who was that?" Lucille nodded her head as if to ask the same, one hand clutched around Michelle's arm and the other holding one of the cacti she had wished to place in the back of the shop. Rome, still looking through the glass, even though Yao's car had left, slurred something incomprehensible. Michelle made face and made a mental reminder to ask him later. She looked at Lucille to see if she understood, judging from her expression, an obvious no. 

The contagious high energy mood from Rome spread throughout the floristry and the employees. It was more lively as opposed to the quiet, soft peace. There was more laughter, more energy coming from the everyone. Even the customers, the daily ones, and the one-timers seemed a bit happier than usual.Warm tones, both bright and soft came through. After everyone had left, Rome stood to smile in the sun, with a broom in hand, a short pause from the evening chores. Today was eventful. He knew, in every cheesy way, after all that happened, his life wouldn't be the same once more.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, i'll actually write the next chapter.


End file.
